Invention and use of automatic lighting systems are known to the public. Such systems can be employed in a variety of uses, such as automatic outdoor flood light systems. Typically, these automatic systems work in conjunction with a motion sensor or the like so as to turn on the light or lights when human or other presence is detected.
Unfortunately, the principles of automatic lighting have not been applied to cabinet lighting. This is likely because such lighting systems frequently require extensive electrical systems that must be installed by an electrician, and are therefore not feasible for such use, although there is an existing need for this type of application.
Generally, cabinet systems, particularly in kitchens and bathrooms, are built to maximize the available space in order to provide the most storage area possible. To accomplish this, cabinets are often constructed to be particularly deep or wide, especially in corner cabinet units. While such designs provide greater storage space, they often prohibit easy viewing of the shelves' contents. Thus, to obtain and remove a desired object often requires that many objects be moved around or removed so as to allow visual access to the shelves' contents. In addition, it is often desired to quickly remove something from a cabinet without turning on the overhead lights in that room.
To date there is no prior art designed to conveniently aid in viewing the contents of a cabinet, whether the limited visibility is due to poor room lighting, no lighting, or deep shelving units. While a great deal of this inaccessibility can be eliminated simply by shining a light into the cabinet to allow improved viewing of the contents, a flashlight or the like is not always readily available when searching for an object. Thus, there is a need for a lighting mechanism internally included within the cabinet so that it is always readily available when a cabinet is opened.
A can opener and night light appliance introduced by Joseph Moore in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,308 is perhaps the only invention that has the capacity to immediately fulfill this needs. This invention comprises an under-the- cabinet kitchen appliance that functions as an automatic electric can opener and an automatic night light. The appliance includes a housing for the automatic electric can opener integral with a night light bulb housing. The electric circuit for the night light and the can opener are integrated and may include a light responsive device so that the light bulb is energized during periods of low room illumination and de-energized during periods of high room illumination. Obviously though, it is not practical to use multiple can-opening units to illuminate every shelf in every cabinet in a house. Rather, the can opener feature basically limits this device to kitchen use on a single cabinet.
Thus, there remains a need for a lighting system that is capable of instantly illuminating shelves when the cabinet door is opened, and can simply and easily be installed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.